Michelle Jones
Michelle Jones is a character from Spider-Man: Homecoming and the deuteragonist of the sequel Spider-Man: Far From Home. She is portrayed by Zendaya. Appearances ''Spider-Man: Homecoming Michelle is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology. She is a classmate of Peter Parker, and is a member of the school's Academic Decathlon team. Jones called Parker and Ned Leeds losers for staring at Liz Allan for too long. When Leeds asked why she sat at their table, she replied that she didn't have any friends, and returned to reading her book. Jones read the book ''Of Human Bondage throughout the entirety of gym class, even while she was supposed to be doing curl-ups. A member of the Academic Decathlon team, Liz Toomes, threw a party at her house. Jones attended, but when Parker and Ned Leeds arrived, she called them losers for attending. When Leeds pointed out that she was attending the party as well, she gave them a quirky look and said, "am I?" Jones joined the Academic Decathlon team for the field trip to Washington, D.C. to participate in the finals. She questioned Mr. Harrington on the timetable for the trip because she wanted to get in some light protesting while in the nation's capitol. She correctly answered the last question of the Decathlon, winning the competition for the team. On the way to Washington, Parker and Leeds noticed increased activity around the damaged Triskelion structure, with Jones explaining that Damage Control was still cleaning up the mess after Captain America caused the Helicarriers to crash for seemingly no reason. While Leeds states that he did it to save them, Jones rebuffs him and declares that this is what they want the public to think. After the Decathlon, Mr. Harrington took them to the Washington Monument. Jones refused to go up to the top, not wanting to visit a building that had been built by slavers. While she waited at the bottom, an explosion at the top trapped her teammates in the monument's elevator. When Spider-Man arrived, Jones informed him that her friends were in the elevator. Spider-Man successfully saved the trapped Academic Decathlon team. Jones sat next to Parker when he was issued a detention for attempting to skip class. After Parker left, Coach Wilson asked Jones why she was there, as she did not have detention. Jones answered that she enjoyed sketching people in crisis, and showed him a drawing she'd made of him. Following the revelation that Liz Toomes' father was the Vulture, she was forced to move to Oregon with her mother. In the wake of her leaving, Jones was made the captain of the team. She told her teammates that her friends called her "MJ". When Peter received a message and had to leave, Jones looked at him with suspicion and asked what was he up to. She then laughed and told him she was kidding and that she did not care. Shortly after that, she was being interviewed by Betty Brant, an anchor on the school's news team, as to who she thought Spider-Man might truly be. Jones replied that she wasn't sure but that she had her suspicions. ''Avengers: Infinity War While she does not appear in this film, she is revealed to have been among the half of the universe that was disintegrated by Thanos offscreen. Avengers: Endgame While she also does not appear in this film, she is resurrected offscreen by the Hulk. Spider-Man: Far From Home'' Michelle is now Peter's lover as the two are in a relationship together. She accompanies Peter in his trip through Europe, and thus is caught in the crossfire in Peter and Mysterio's fight with the Elementals. She is also aware that Peter is Spider-Man, and claims that she knew because "It was pretty obvious." Trivia *Michelle's nickname, MJ, is shared with Peter Parker's most well-known love interest Mary Jane Watson. It has been confirmed that this is simply a nod to the fans, and that Mary Jane Watson exists as a separate character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gallery Zendaya as Michelle.jpg|Zendaya as Michelle behind the scenes SM Far From Home character poster 3.jpg Michelle Jones (2).JPG|Michelle at Homecoming SM Far From Home promotional still 6.jpg SM Far From Home promotional still 8.jpg Michelle.jpg|Michelle asking Peter where is he going Michelle Jones (4).JPG|Michelle showing Peter a sad drawing of him in detention Spider-Man Far From Home (17).png Spider-Man Far From Home (20).png Spider-Man Far From Home (21).png Spider-Man Far From Home (36).png Spider-Man Far From Home (44).png Spider-Man Far From Home (61).png Spider-Man Far From Home (77).png Spider-Man Far From Home (79).png Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Teenagers Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Heroines Category:Students Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:African American characters Category:Those brought back to life